Por una canción en la radio
by Dari Hope
Summary: Un día tranquilo, sin quehaceres, el sillón, la radio y tal vez una confesión.


¡Hola! Soy una primeriza en cuanto a escribir, así que agradezco muchísimo las sugerencias, detalles, etc. La canción que usé para la historia es _"Amarte a ti de Ricardo Arjona"_ y al final les dejo otra canción que me gustaría que escucharan para culminar felizmente el relato c: ¡Espero les guste!

Advertencias: esto es un fic slash (HombrexHombre)

Agradecimientos: a Alberth, que a pesar de que no le gustan estas cosas me ayudo a "corregirlo" (El pobresito primero pensaba que Sherlock era una niña xd)

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la versión actual es de BBC.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Por una canción en la radio**

Eran apenas las nueve de la mañana en el 221B de Baker Street, pero John ya podía pronosticar el estado del día: aburrido. Londres había estado muy tranquilo últimamente y por ende no llegaban casos a la puerta.

Sherlock se encontraba acostado en el sofá, sereno, agradecía John; mientras que éste había decidido sentarse en su sillón y debido a la extraña ausencia de quehaceres en la casa y ya que era su día libre en la clínica, decidió relajarse y encender la radio. De ésta comenzó a sonar una canción de Ricardo Arjona. John no era muy fanático del hombre, pero la música estaba bien de fondo.

Y motivado por el fondo musical, comenzó a pensar en los pros y los contras de haberse enamorado del detective.

" _Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, lo tengo claro. Habiendo tantas cosas por hacer, menos traumáticas"_

John estaba consciente de que habían muchísimos contras, en caso de llegar a tener una relación con él, lo más probable es que olvidara fechas importantes e incluso que no quisiera tener muestras de afecto espontáneas sino cuando el detective las hubiese previamente planificado.

" _Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, pero me gusta. Quizás estoy jugando como siempre al masoquista"_

Aun así, era imposible negar lo que el doctor sentía por su amigo. Y es que a estas alturas cada cosa que hacía Sherlock le resultaba encantadora a John: Sherlock andando por el piso en sábana, Sherlock enfurruñado en el sofá, Sherlock cuando tocaba el violín (Y para John ésta última era una de las cosas que más le encantaban de él, ya no le importaba mucho si tocaba en la madrugada) e incluso Sherlock cuando se mostraba superior a los demás haciendo gala de su ego.

Y la canción siguió sonando hasta llegar al coro y John se estaba poniendo cada vez un poco más sentimental, sin embargo no la quitó y le prestó más atención a la letra.

" _Amarte a ti es un veneno que da vida"_

Y eso era verdad, el estar con Sherlock llenaba a John de energía, de vitalidad. Cualquier cosa que decidiese hacer el detective, irremediablemente terminaba en una aventura, ya sea ésta grande o pequeña, y casi siempre éstas acarreaban alguna consecuencia. Como aquella vez que John llevó (obligó) a Sherlock a dar una vuelta por el parque y como éste, al ver un panal de abejas en un árbol, decidió treparlo para observarlo mejor mientras le iba contando a John las propiedades de la miel y el proceso para su elaboración. Para resumir: Sherlock molestó tanto a las abejas que hasta John terminó con algunas picadas.

" _Es lo de siempre improvisado"_

Y John silenciosamente les da la razón a todas aquellas personas que dicen que ellos parecen una pareja, e incluso a aquellas que los comparan con un viejo matrimonio. John supone que si existiera la remota posibilidad de estar realmente en una relación con Sherlock, las cosas no cambiarían mucho. Sin embargo dentro de las mismas cosas existirían nuevas sensaciones y las ganas de experimentar así sea un poco más. Ensayo y error; esa frase, cree John; sería un gran resumen para una relación entre ellos.

" _Amarte a ti es un error dice un amigo, que cree que ser feliz es estar libre, y se pierde del matiz que da lo incierto, amarte a ti"_

John hace unos meses decidió contarle a Greg (un poco obligado por éste) lo que sentía por Sherlock en unas de sus salidas a tomar. Greg le dijo a John que no era algo bueno eso que sentía, que era ponerse en riesgo de ser lastimado por Sherlock, que mejor fuese superándolo; pero John hizo caso omiso a lo que Lestrade le decía. Después de todo, en vivir riesgos está la diversión de la vida; si no, no viviera con el único detective consultor del mundo.

" _Es también haberte odiado un par de veces"_

Por mucho que John ame a Sherlock, siempre están las discusiones que hacían que John saliese del 221B cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe; y mientras estaba fuera, el aire londinense lo hacía reflexionar sobre lo estúpido que era el tema de discusión de turno. Pero John siempre regresaba rápido al piso, era algo muy difícil para él enfadarse con Sherlock por más de unas cuantas horas. Y en realidad, eso era algo muy bueno.

" _Y amarte a ti es un absurdo y lo sabemos, y así será… mientras nos dure"_

Sonaron las últimas notas de la canción y entonces John voltea a ver a Sherlock, quien al parecer ya tenía rato mirándole.

–Sherlock, tengo algo que decirte.

El aludido se sienta derecho en el sofá y le contesta con una pequeña sonrisa asomando en sus labios.

–Yo también, John.

Mientras, en la radio comienza una nueva canción: Afinidad, de Axel.

 **OoOoOoO**

¡Muchísimas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! Y si les gustó, pueden agradecerle a los 39ºC que hacían cuando se me ocurrió esto; que me hicieron encender la radio (aparte de achicharrarme lenta y tortuosamente) Y si no, pueden culpar a los mismos 39ºC xd. ¡Saludos!

 _Dari._


End file.
